


The Real Truth About Being a Giant

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Giant Logic | Logan Sanders, Giant Morality | Patton Sanders, Switch!Patton, Switch!Virgil, Tiny Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Part 2 of The Underrated Upside Of Being a Giant.Link: https://trashyswitch.tumblr.com/post/638589494964174848/the-underrated-upside-of-being-a-giantPatton grows more and more distressed after he starts growing bigger. Logan struggles to know what to do, so he brings Virgil over to help poor Patton out.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	The Real Truth About Being a Giant

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was suggested by @unabashedcalzoneflowermaker on Tumblr. Thank you for the suggestion and I hope you enjoy the sequel!

Patton groaned in his sleep. His blankets were only partly on his body and nothing he did could fully fix it. He was also in slight pain. It felt like either muscle stiffness, or growing pains. He couldn’t tell which one it was. It wasn’t unbearable. Heck, it wasn’t even worth mentioning! But it was just enough to remind him and annoy him. His eyes were growing more and more heavy the longer he focused on his muscle pain and soon, before he knew it:

He was out like a light. 

The poor man had no clue just how long he had been sleeping for. By the time he had woken up, the daylight was just starting to dim bit by bit. Patton soon opened his eyes and groaned a little bit. The growing pains were still there. They weren’t nearly as strong, but they were still there. Patton got himself up and stretched his body out. He stretched his arms out, and opened his eyes. 

The first thing he noticed was how...tall he felt in his bed. This view of the room made him feel more taller than he was. Why did his view change? Why did he feel taller whenever he looked around? Not only that, but Patton could notice that his feet were peeking out close to the edge of the bed. The blanket bump of his feet was almost sliding off the bed. Before he went to bed, Patton’s feet were a good 2 feet away from the edge of the bed. But now, they were right at the edge, almost dangling off the edge. What happened? 

Patton looked at his hands and feet, and decided to get himself up. Patton pulled the blankets off himself, sat himself on the edge of the bed, and finally noticed his shadow reflecting off the wall beside him. Wait a second...His shadow was bigger than he remembered. Either that, or the room is growing smaller. Could it be...both? Was he growing more?! As one final test, Patton stood up and reached his arms up into the air. He tested to see how far he was to touching the roof and to Patton’s disbelief: his hands laid flat against the ceiling. 

No...NO! NOOO! “GUYS! LOGAN? VIRGIL? I NEED HELP!” Patton shouted. 

He had grown taller overnight! That explains the pain he was feeling the night before! Patton immediately felt his eyes well up with tears. Why was this happening? Was Patton gonna outgrow his house at this rate? What will happen if he can’t fit in his house anymore? Will...Will Patton have to sleep out in the streets or in a forest?

Logan came sprinting over. “What happened- oooh. I see…” Logan muttered. Patton whimpered and sniffed. Upon hearing that, Logan ran up and hugged him. Logan was a couple feet shorter than him, but it still felt like a secure hug nonetheless. “I can see how distressing it is to be growing. Especially when you wanted to be shrinking.” Logan told him. 

Patton whimpered again and nodded. When they broke away from the hug, Patton removed his glasses and wiped the tears away. 

“However, we can be thankful that your glasses have grown along with your body throughout this process.” Logan mentioned. 

Patton bit his lip and looked away, but nodded. He supposed that’s true. 

Logan could tell it was gonna be hard to calm down after this experience. Patton’s pants had become capri pants, and his shirt was now a longer crop top. Noticing the crop top ended up giving Logan an idea. But, he would’ve had to wait a while before he executed it. 

“Let’s sit down.” Logan suggested. Patton nodded and sat down. “Do you want Virgil here?” Logan asked. 

Patton immediately nodded. “Yes please.” 

Logan got up and walked out to the kitchen. There, Virgil was eating a chocolate chip like a giant kisses piece. “Can you come help? Patton grew again.” Logan asked. 

Virgil choked on his chocolate. “What?!” Virgil put down the chocolate chip and jumped into Logan’s hand. “How?!” Virgil asked. 

“Patton was 5.6 feet. Now, he’s roughly 7.6 feet.” Logan told him. 

Virgil widened his eyes. “Oh no.” 

Logan walked himself and Virgil over to the room and sat down. Logan placed Virgil onto Patton’s knees. “Delivery for Patton.” 

Patton looked down and smiled for the first time that morning. “Hi Virgil.” Patton’s smile didn’t last long as he realized just how much smaller Virgil looked compared to Patton. “You...You’re too small now.” Patton told him, his eyes welling up with tears again. 

Virgil climbed up Patton and hugged him. Patton smiled a bit and hugged him back. “It’s okay, Patton. I still love you, giant or not.” Virgil told him. 

Patton nodded his head, but was still feeling down. 

“Wanna know something?” Virgil asked. Patton nodded. “No one is ever going to be able to get onto your level.” Virgil told him. Patton chuckled and hugged him more. Patton started petting Virgil’s back with his finger, causing Virgil to melt into the touch. Soon, Virgil climbed right onto Patton’s shoulder and climbed onto his head. “Look! I’m taller than you!” Virgil declared. 

Patton smiled and giggled a little. “Yup. At this rate, you’re gonna be taller than I’ll ever be.” Patton told him. Virgil laughed and jumped into Patton’s shirt. “Hey! What do you think you’re dohohoihihing- WAHAHAHAIT! NAHAHAHAT AHAHAGAHAHAHAIN!” Patton laughed. 

Virgil popped out from the bottom of the shirt. “Yes again! You need more love and laughter in your life! And if jokes don’t work, I will tickle it out of you.” Virgil told him. 

Patton shook his head. “Ihihi’m gohohonna gehet yohohohou fihihirst, you little buhuhuggeheher!” Patton warned, reaching for him. Virgil quickly hid inside his shirt and blew a raspberry onto the side of his belly button. “NoooOOOOHOHOHOHO!” Patton laughed. “Ihihihi feheheheel lihihike yohohou’re a tihihiny puhuhurrihihing kihihihittyhyhyhyhy!” Patton giggled. 

Virgil eyed up Logan, who had left the room and kept the door open a crack. Then, Virgil smirked at Patton. “That’s good. I want you to feel my loving kitty purrs.” He blew another little raspberry onto the left side of his belly button and tickled inside the belly button. Patton giggled and laughed under him. But, Virgil wasn’t done. 

“Hey Patton!” Virgil called.

Patton looked down. “Yeheheheah?” 

Virgil giggled. “I can fit in your belly button better! Before the belly button was a bit snug. But now:” Virgil crawled into his belly button and hung out inside it. “I can fit perfectly inside it!” 

Patton squealed and giggled loudly as he kicked his feet. He was soooo mean! How dare he sneak himself in his belly button again! Patton grabbed his ball-tipped pen and removed the shirt from his belly, revealing Virgil. Then, Patton started poking and tickling Virgil’s tiny belly with the pen. 

Virgil squealed and grabbed the pen with his hand. “Nuh-uh. No way.” Virgil warned. But, he had a smirk on his face that told him otherwise. So, Patton used Virgil’s grip to his advantage and lifted Virgil right out of his belly button! Then, Patton laid him down onto his abs and started poking his belly again. “P-Pahatton, nooo!” 

Patton smirked and kept poking him and lightly scritching the pen around. “Tickle tickle!” 

Virgil grabbed the end of the pen again and pushed against it. “Noooooo! Stohohop!” Virgil ordered. 

Patton giggled. “Why should I when it’s what you want?” Patton asked. 

Virgil finally let go of the pen and stretched himself out. “Fihihine. Buhuhut behehe cahaharefuhul-” 

Virgil gasped and squeaked suddenly! Did-Did Patton just happen to find his belly button?! To make matters worse (or better), Patton had a huge grin on his face. “Pat...Doooon’t you dare go for my belly button. I’m warning you!” Virgil warned. 

Patton poked his belly button anyway, and caused Virgil to burst out laughing. “I thought the point of tickle attacks was that threats just hide your secret love for being tickled?” Patton asked. 

“NOHOHOT TRUHUHUHUE!” Virgil yelled back. 

Patton lifted an eyebrow and removed the pen. Virgil’s laughter turned to giggles, but his giggles couldn’t hide the look of hurt on his face. His face could perfectly read ‘Why would you stop? Why do you do such hurtful things to me?’. Patton just bursted out laughing at that and resumed tickling his belly button. “What did I tell ya?” Patton teased. “You love it just as much as I do!” 

Virgil wiggled and squirmed around, yet managed to keep himself from curling up or covering his stomach in any way. “IHIHIHIHI- OHOHOKAHAHAHAY YEHEHEHEHEAH, YOHOHOHOU’RE RIHIHIHIGHT.” Virgil replied. 

Patton laughed. “I KNEW IT!” Patton declared proudly. “The whole world must know! VIRGIL THE TINY SIDE LIKES BEING TICKLED!” Patton declared even louder. 

Virgil kicked his legs wildly. “SHUHUHUHUT UHUHUHUHUHUP! PAHAHATTOHOHON DOHOHOES TOHOHOHO!” Virgil yelled back. 

Patton gasped in offense, but quickly giggled. “You’re right. I do!” Patton replied before resuming his tickle attack. 

Virgil laughed and rolled back and forth on his abs. It tickled so much! How could a single pen tickle this much? 

It took a while, But Virgil soon remembered something: He was laying on top of Patton’s abs which were right near his belly! He could easily tickle his belly and abs to get him to stop and finally get revenge! So, Virgil did just that: He rolled onto his belly, tickled his abs with both his hands and blew a raspberry onto his abs as well. 

Patton squealed and giggled happily. “HEhehehehey! Hohohohow dahahahare!” Patton giggled. 

Virgil just blew yet another raspberry onto his abs. “Oh, I dare!” 

Patton covered his mouth and muffled his happy giggles as he lightly kicked his heels against the ground. “Ihihihihit tihihihihihicklehehehes!” Patton told him. 

Virgil got up onto his knees and blew a BIG raspberry onto his belly! “Really? I’m surprised someone as big as you, would be so affected by something as ticklish as this:” Virgil blew his 5th of 6th raspberry in the last 25 minutes, right onto his abs again. 

Patton bursted into giggle snorts almost immediately, and shook his head back and forth. “YOHOHOHOUR RAHAHAHASPBEHEHERRIHIHIES TIHIHIHICKLE MOHOHORE THAHAHAN YOHOHOU THIHIHINK!” Patton yelled back at him. 

“Oh really?” Virgil teased. 

“YEHEHEHEHEHEHESSSS! WOHOHOHOULD IHIHI LIHIHIHIE TOHOHO YOHOHOHOU?!” Patton asked him. 

Virgil giggled. “No. I suppose you wouldn’t. Unless:” Virgil grabbed Patton’s pen from his hand and held it like a wooden fighting stick. 

“Nooooo! Myhy pehehen!” Patton whined. “Gihihive it bahahack!” 

“No. It’s my precious now.” Virgil started using the pen to his advantage and started poking the point of the pen on his belly and in his belly button. 

“HEHEhehehey nohOHOHOW- VIhihirgihiHIHIL STAhahahaHAHAHAP ihihihiHIHIT! IHIHihihihit tihIHIHIhihihIHIHICKLehehes!” Patton giggled and laughed. 

“Really? It tickles? A pen is capable of tickling someone? Who woulda thunk?” Virgil teased. 

Patton just laughed more at that reply. 

“You know what I think would tickle more?” Virgil asked. Patton shook his head. “No?! Well I am hurt!” Virgil reacted. “Well, I’m gonna tell you anyway because screw you.” Virgil cleared his throat. “What I was gonna say, was that:” Virgil walked up to Patton’s belly button and started dipping the pen in. “trying to color the inside of your belly button with the pen, would tickle so much more!” Virgil teased. 

Patton yelped in horror and quickly grabbed Virgil. “Nohohoho! Nohoho wahahahay yohohou’re dohohoing that!” Patton warned. 

Virgil just smirked. “I thought the point of tickle attacks was that threats just hide your secret love for being tickled?” Virgil quoted perfectly. 

Patton widened his eyes and dropped his jaw. Did Virgil just quote him?! 

Virgil quickly jumped into Patton’s belly button and started coloring in the bottom of it. Patton’s belly button was more flat, meaning he was perfectly capable of doing this. The pen’s ink would often cut off, but Virgil didn’t care about that. The point of this whole endeavor was that it’s supposed to tickle like crazy! 

Patton threw his head back and laughed hysterically through the entire thing. This was just like the last time: he was too afraid to buck or squirm around because he might wind up hurting the tiny man. But Virgil wasn’t afraid of that. Virgil was being just as careful. 

Virgil was also being careful that he didn’t overdo his tickle attack and cause Patton to pass out. That would be the last thing he would wanna do to him. He was trying to cheer Patton up! Not make him suffer! 

So, Virgil stopped tickling him and soon crawled out of Patton’s belly button. Patton was a mess of panting and giggling, and his giggles only increased from Virgil walking on the giant. Patton looked up for a few seconds, and wrapped a finger around Virgil’s back. 

Virgil, feeling excited for a back rub, laid his head down and got comfy. And just as Virgil predicted, Patton started rubbing and massaging his back with his finger. It felt so nice! Virgil melted to the touch almost immediately and even eventually started purring! Patton giggled at the purring feeling on his belly and continued his back rubbing for a little while as he laid there. Patton’s giggling was slightly shaking Virgil, causing a type of comfy, moving bed for the little guy. 

Virgil was in heaven. And Patton was giggly and all cheered up! What better ending could you ask for? 

Soon enough, Logan walked into the room with both boys asleep. He put a blanket onto Patton’s legs, and placed a tinier blanket onto Virgil. Finally, Logan left the boys to sleep in the room and continued on with his day.


End file.
